1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a lens barrel that can be extended and collapsed between a predetermined extended position and a predetermined collapsed position, the camera taking images by capturing object light incident via an image taking lens set in the extended position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera have hitherto been known which contain an image taking lens composed of multiple lens groups, have a lens barrel that can be extended and collapsed between a predetermined extended position and a predetermined collapsed position, and takes images by capturing object light incident via the image taking lens set in the extended position.
Some of these cameras have a lens barrier that is closed when the lens barrel is in the predetermined collapsed position and that is opened when the lens barrel is brought into the predetermined extended position (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Further, the lens barrel, which is extended and collapsed, is provided with a backlash compensating mechanism in order to allow images to be taken more accurately.
 less than Patent Document 1 greater than 
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-49515
In this case, when the lens barrel is provided with a lens barrier opening and closing mechanism and a backlash compensating mechanism, the size of the lens barrel increases because it is provided with various other parts. This may hinder efforts to reduce the size of the camera.
In view of the above circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a camera having its size reduced by improving the arrangement of a backlash compensating mechanism and a lens barrier opening and closing mechanism for a lens barrel that can be extended and collapsed.
To accomplish this object, the present invention provides a camera containing an image taking lens composed of multiple lens groups and having a lens barrel that can be extended and collapsed between a predetermined extended position and a predetermined collapsed position, the camera taking images by capturing object light incident via the image taking lens set in the extended position:
the lens barrel has:
a first lens group holding section that holds a first lens group of the multiple lens groups which is disposed at a front position; and
a second lens group holding section that holds a second lens group disposed adjacent to and behind the first lens group, and
the first lens group holding section holds the first lens group and a lens barrier that can be freely opened and closed to cover a front surface of the first lens group and that is urged in a direction in which the lens barrier is closed, and the first lens group holding section further has a lens barrier opening member that opens the lens barrier when urged backward, while allowing the lens barrier to be moved in the closed direction when the urging is relieved, and
the lens barrier further has an elastic member connecting the second lens group holding section and the lens barrier opening member of the first lens group holding section together, and urges the lens barrier opening member toward the second lens holding member as the lens barrel is moved to the extended position, while relieving the urging as the lens barrel is moved to the collapsed position.
With the camera according to the present invention, the opening of the lens barrier interacts with the compensation of backlash occurring between the first lens group holding section and the second lens group holding section. Consequently, unlike the independent provision of a mechanism that opens the lens barrier and a mechanism that prevents the camera from shaking, the camera according to the present invention allows a shared mechanism to achieve these mechanisms thereby simplifying these mechanisms to contribute to a reduction in the size of the camera.
In this case, the second lens group holding section may have a projection that contacts with the lens barrier opening member to push the lens barrier opening member forward when the lens barrel is moved to the collapsed position, and the lens barrier opening member may be pushed by the projection to allow the lens barrier to be moved in the closed direction.
This arrangement allows the closure of the lens barrier to be controlled using a simple mechanism.
According to the camera of the present invention, it is possible to reduce the sizes of a backlash compensating mechanism and lens barrier opening and closing mechanism of a lens barrel that can be extended and collapsed.